


one sky, one destiny

by theatrythms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Keith is essentially kairi, Kingdom Hearts AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, lance is sorta like sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrythms/pseuds/theatrythms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance misses home. Keith's home has been lost to the darkness for ten years. Kingdom Hearts Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one sky, one destiny

**Author's Note:**

> okay so ive had this one my mind since i watched voltron almost straight after watching the unchained x trailer, so like the foretellers, there are paladins. I tried to keep it as simple as possible for myself so i wouldnt go overboard but oops, here we are. Lance's keyblade is based off the foreteller invi's and keith's is off the foreteller ira's.

Ever since piloting the gummi ship that led them straight into some wormhole, Lance hasn’t had anytime to collect his thoughts. Well, he has, but it's hard to think about his life while being attacked by hordes upon hordes of heartless, the black little bodies forming waves that fall easily against the light of his keyblade. 

His keyblade is the one that called to him, and is light blue and white, with a wobbled shaft and a blue lion embezzled on the pommel, exploding from leaves of ice. The top is the only part that makes it look like a key, with the curled teeth spiraling out like ice flakes. The blade that glistens in the sun, and shines in the dark. It almost melts away when he dismisses it, and when he fights a trail of bubbles follow. It’s odd, having that weightless feel to his every move as he darts around battlefields in the worlds they stop on. He’s learning, but the years of play-fighting on the island with wooden swords and scuffed knees is paying off. Allura has given almost no training with the keyblade, but he knows parry-parry-strike-dodge-repeat pretty well, even if the larger, more threatening looking heartless have the ability to fight back.

Everything is so vague. What he knows is that thousands of years ago, keyblade wielders roamed the world's, all united under one sky, one destiny. He knows that there are seven princesses of heart, and Allura is the only one left. He knows that Allura’s home world, Daybreak Town, has been destroyed since the beginning of the heartless’ invasion, and all the other worlds are now lying in darkness, waiting for the Paladins to bring the light back.

The Paladins are the five keyblade masters who governed peace in the worlds, who travelled in their quest to fight the darkness. And Lance, sixteen years old, native to Destiny Islands, full time slacker, occasional wooden sword spar champion, happens to be one of them. The Paladins have been gone since the darkness first began its descent over the worlds, their keyblades scattered to prevent them from falling into the evil Zarkon’s hands. His keyblade, the Blue Lion, chose him, all those weeks ago when they found the gummi ship in the growth of Destiny Islands, after finding Shiro literally fall from the sky and land in the clear ocean that one night. 

Part of Lance regrets following Pidge all the way out to him. Part of him regrets ever even engaging Keith and his idealistic fantasies about ‘other worlds’ and ‘strange powers coming from the heart of the island.’ Of course, Lance followed, went along with the illusion that yes, there is something on this rinky island. Lance followed the act right until they crashed onto the Land of Departure, until they met a sleeping Princess who still believed that fate intervenes when the dark is at its peak.

Lance likes being a paladin, likes Blue Lion and the keyblade glider and armour that comes with it. He likes feeling the darkness vanish at the back of his hand, likes flying on the glider, likes waking up to the bright sunrise of the Land of Departure, and watching the sun set behind the grassy mountains and hills. The part of Lance that will never admit that he likes being in the team, being a part of something bigger, and something that can actually help others, is the part that is always conveniently silent whenever Keith manages to piss him off. 

Shiro is like the older brother he’s never had; Pidge the annoying younger sibling he has too many of; Hunk has always been his best friend, and nothing, not even the darkness overtaking will change that; and Keith is just Keith, the guy that ran off the island one day after building a boat to take him to other worlds. 

Well, Shiro and Pidge’s brother and father had done the exact same things months before, but at least they had a rocket, and some kind of concrete evidence in the form of the Zarkon Reports. They went missing of course, until Shiro plummeted to the island, and brought back horror stories of being trapped in a white castle, fighting for his life.

And now Lance is here, on the Land of Departure, wearing an unseemingly amount of zips and pockets, all a nice, cool blue and stark white. Lance is here, but wants to go home.

Lance sighs against the night time, the stars hung above him radiating over the hills and water. He doesn’t know what time it is, just that it’s dark, in a good way of course. There’s floating hills all around him. Floating hills. Lance is acting like he doesn’t mind the changes in his life, but in reality, he’s mad out of of his mind, worrying about his parents, what they think about him leaving. He doesn’t even know what the island engulfed in darkness is like. Allura won’t tell him, and the worlds they save from being on the brink of darkness is different to worlds completely fallen into it.

He hears someone come closer, guessing it to be either Shiro or Hunk, but too heavy for Pidge, and too clumsy to be the princess. To Lance’s surprise, it's Keith, donning red and just as many, if not more, zips and belts as Lance himself. Lance grumbles, shuffles until his back is totally to him, and continues his glare out to the world in front of him.

“Hey,” Keith says, sitting down next to him. His feet dangle over the edge of the hill, face only visible by the glowing orbs attached to the curling golden posts. The Land of Departure at night is full of light, casting shadows over the world, leaving them to bask in the brightness of the stars above. “What’re doing out here?”

Lance shrugs, arms holding his legs to his chest. “Just came out here to clear my head I guess.”

“Figured that.” Keith rolls his shoulder. Out of all the Paladins, he is the one that trains the most. His keyblade is dark grey and black, with white cloud-like designs caging the grip. At the base of the blade, is his Red Lion, blossoming out of the geometric petals, following up to the teeth of the blade, which looks more like a star, stretching out in light grey and red. “What has you out here? If you don’t mind me asking?”

Lance sighs, loud enough that the other boy quirks his eyebrow at it. Lance is torn between bearing all to the boy who once considered a rival till he jumped into the sea, or telling him to go away. So Lance chooses both.

“I don’t know.”

Keith scoffs “You don’t know why you’re out here?”

“I just,” Lance says, fidgeting to find the answer “I just don’t know why I’m here. Period.”

“As a paladin?”

“Yeah.” It feels like a weight is gone “I love being a paladin but I miss home. A lot, way more than anyone else here.”

Keith nods, digesting the words as the breeze ruffles their hair. “That’s understandable, I mean, we’re definitely not in Kansas anymore.”

“What does that even mean?”

“I mean that we’re not home anymore!” Keith flushes. He pushes the edge out of his voice and continues, absentmindedly playing with the grass next to them. “You miss Destiny Islands, right?”

Lance’s chest heaves, the weight returning when he thinks about all the family and friend’s he’s left behind. He has no idea where they are, just that if he wants to avoid the rest of the world's falling into the same fate, he better act fast. The Darkness are aware that the Paladins are back, sending fleet after fleet of heartless as long as they’ve returned. The Land of Departure isn’t invaded, but the unwavering life force of keyblade wielders inhabiting it is strong enough to keep it at bay.

So basically, five teenagers from a small island world in the middle of the galaxy are strong enough to save the thousands of worlds around them.

“I miss it too.” Keith says, wistfully, “It always felt so nice, really calm and peaceful.”

“Then why did you leave?” Lance asks, words quiet. He’s always wanted to know why Keith one day left, why suddenly the toughest kid on the island and the smartest kid in school built a boat with basic supplies, only to return a few weeks later when Shiro fell from the sky.

“I’m not from Destiny Islands. I’m from a world called Radiant Garden, and ten years ago it was overtaken by heartless. A few guys at the top were doing some sketchy stuff with darkness, and as a result, my entire world got destroyed.” Keith pauses, head tilted up to the sky above.

“So when Shiro and Doctor Holt started talking about other worlds and Zarkon reports… I knew I couldn’t give up on Radiant Garden, and I left. Obviously I didn’t get very far, I just hid out in one of the other islands until I saw Shiro fall.” He glances at Lance, who, for all this time, has been listening to everything he has to say. It means, a lot, just that single action. Makes it really feel like, that among the thousands and thousands of stars out there, that someone listens, and that person just happens to be the tan-skinned boy next to him.

Lance is silent for a second, slowly coming to terms with Keith’s story. He never thought that there is a person behind the front, a drive to the cause, method in the madness of Keith building a rowboat to try and find other worlds. Something pinches in his chest, different from the weight of missing his home. It feels loose and tight all at once, and when Keith’s half smirk takes over his mouth, it happens all over again.

A blush takes over Lance’s face, just as above them, five shooting stars fire their tails off into the dark sky.

“Y’know what the princess said, about every star being another world?” Keith says, a blush also on his face “A-and I don’t wanna sound too  _ forward  _ or uh,  _ poetic,  _ but-” He pauses, fumbles for words, then stares, right in Lance’s face, with his own perfect face. “Destiny Islands is one of those stars, so just pick one, and work toward saving it.”

The stars, each in their own, wonderful way, is its own world, with its own people and its own flood of heartless. The impending threat over the worlds has reigned for thousands of years, the keyblades hidden, the light, gone. But now, thanks to an island somewhere in all those worlds, one ordinary boy with the hope of the galaxy in his eyes, and a team of five rookie paladins, there is a way to bring the good back.

And Lance wants to tell Keith all these things, but instead decides on coughing, loudly, until blush is at least minimal.

(Spoiler alert: His blush does not go away, and neither does Keith’s.)

“Well, if I’ll pick one for Destiny Islands, then you gotta choose one for your garden place as well. Like hell we’re only saving my planet.” Lance looks up, at all the stars and worlds above him, at all the  _ light  _ left to save.

So Lance picks a star, pulsing and bright, millions of miles away, full of the people he loves, where soft waves brush the surf like love to the lost, lush green trees canopy over for shade, and where a star shaped fruit grows, connecting people for life.

Lance picks a star, and hopes it’s near the one Keith choose, because like _hell_ , will he be far away from anyone else he cares about again.

**Author's Note:**

> part of me also wanted to do a 'allura is an aqua-like ex-keyblade master who fell into the darkness and was rescued by the paladins' but i decided instead to make EVERYONE sora lol if anyone is confused im sorry i tried to keep the plot to like birth by sleep + kingdom hearts 1 but thank you for reading!!!!!!


End file.
